la chica de mis sueños
by TiiarePuckleberry
Summary: Cabello castaño, gran cantante y lo más importante…judía Señoras y señores la chica perfecta para noah puckerman. Basado en la película ruby sparks
1. la chica de mis sueños

HOLA! Aquí vengo con un fanfic puckleberry hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos y hace poco vi la película ruby, la chica de mis sueños y apenas termine de verla quise hacer mi versión puckleberry de la historia y aquí esta

Aclaración : dentro del fanfic saldrá muchas veces escrito **: así** esa letra solo saldrá cuando alguno de los personajes este escribiendo en el computador

Disclaimer: ni glee ni la película me pertenecen solo los uso para mi entretención :3

* * *

la chica de mis sueños

_¡Noah Puckerman!_- la voz furiosa de la mujer retumbo en los oidos del chico aun dormido y tirado en su cama

_-¡Despierta ahora a mismo!_- Meredith Puckerman no era el tipo de madre extricta, de hecho ya habia aguantado varias rebeldias de su hijo en el pasado pero eso era ya colmo

Noah estaba muy consciente de que su madre era una mujer relajada pero cuando se enojada era de temer- eso es algo que heredo de ella-asi que apenas escucho el segundo llamado despabilo y fue corriendo a la sala, que era donde se encontraba la mujer para verla hecha una fiera.

_Me acaba de llamar el director figgings y me dijo que has reprobado la mayoria de tus materias del año_- talvez al chico se le habia olvidado mencionar ese minusculo detalle a su madre_- ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡lo sabes!_- Puck nunca ha sido un chico miedoso de hecho la lista de sus temores es bastante corta pero esa lista la encabeza su madre molesta.

_Ok mama, calmate_- le dijo tratando de calmar los animos de su madre.

_¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me acaban de decir que mi hijo esta tirando su futuro a la basura!?_- la mujer paso de la ira a tristeza y los gritos fueron reemplazados por el llanto.

Noah se acerco a su madre y la hizo sentarse en el sillon junto a el- _te prometo que lo solucionare, solo calmate todo va ha estar bien_-.

Solo necesita tenia que mejorar el resultado de una de sus materias para lograr graduarse el tema era que no sabia cual ¿español? Muy complicado, ¿geografia? Ni siquiera distingue norte de sur, ¿algebra? No asiste a esa clase desde hace dos años , ¿literatura? ¡perfecto! Solo tendria que hacer un ensayo con un monto de palabras que suenen inteligentes y listo es aprueba de tontos.

_-¿señor Fitzpatrick?- _dijo el chico del mohicano al entrar al salon

-_lo estaba esperando Puckerman_- dijo el hombre desde la mesa de la mesa del maestro

_¿Asi?_- dijo el chico algo extrañado

_-si, se su situacion y tenia claro que creeria que usted veria literatura como una materia "facil" y vendria aquí_- el profesor habia dado en el clavo_- sabe, normalmente no le daria una segunda oportunidad a estudiantes irrespetuosos y flojos pero le voy a demostrar que literatura no es algo facil y menos para una mente ignorante como la suya señor puckerman-_

Normalmente puck habria contestado a un insulto como ese pero estaba desesperado y ademas… el maestro tenía razon.

_-tendra que entregarme dentro de tres semanas una historia de setenta paginas de cómo seria la mujer de sus sueños recuerde que no puede ser una chica que ya exístala tiene que crear usted._

No podia ser tan dificil solo tenia describir a la mujer de sus sueños y hacer una historia con ella.

¿Cómo seria la mujer de los sueños de Noah Puckerman? Pues, como la de todos los hombres-penso- delgada, alta, rubia, con grandes pechos y trasero tambien de piernas largas y finalmente con gruesos labios rojos. Eso habia sido facil pero ahora esa corta frase tenia que expresarla en setenta paginas y eso no seria pan comido.

El telefono sono y al no haber nadie mas en la casa el chico se vio forzado a conestarlo.

_-¿quien eres, y que quieres?-_ dijo molesto

_-hey amigo, no era necesaria tanta ternura-_ dijo Sam Evans al otro lado de la linea. Puede que puck no sea el tipo mas cariñoso que hay pero el hecho de haber estado sentado en su escritorio por mas de una hora y no terminar siquiera una maldita pagina de su tarea lo estaba poniendo aun mas irritable de lo normal.

_- solo llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de santana- dijo el chico rubio_

_-no puedo amigo, tengo que hacer este estúpido trabajo de literatura y le prometí a mi madre que haría todo lo posible por graduarme y esta es la única forma de hacerlo_ – dijo.

_- vamos amigo solo un rato_- dijo Sam tratando de convencer a su amigo

_-ok pero solo 20 minutos después me largo_- dijo Noah, de todas formas tenía tres semanas para entregarlo.

A pesar de que la cerveza sabia horrible y del hecho de que cuando llego la mitad de los asistentes estaban desmayados en el living de la casa López la fiesta no estuvo tan mal, por lo menos Puck pudo coquetear con varias porristas. Obviamente los 20 minutos que iba a estar en la fiesta se alargaron a 2 horas, el chico simplemente agradeció que su madre este fuera de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente al llegar a su casa después de la escuela se dirigió directamente a su habitación dispuesto a avanzar en su texto, pero le fue simplemente imposible así que se fue a la sala a buscar entre los CD's de su madre por si encontraba alguno que lo ayudara a inspirarse, hasta que encontró uno de Neil Diamond, ese era el cantante favorito de su madre y también el suyo así que se lo llevo a su habitación lo puso en la radio y se dispuso a escribir.

_Todo se veía borroso, solo podía distinguir el mar, la puesta de sol y la silueta de una mujer delante de aquel paisaje, también escuchaba una voz femenina que supuso que venía de la chica que tenía enfrente y de fondo la canción sweet caroline._

_-¿has visto una cámara por ahí?, es que perdí la mía- dijo la chica risueña_

_-sabes, si sigue mirándome así llamare a la policía- Noah sabia que la chica no lo decía enserio porque de vez en cuando se le escapaban pequeñas risitas _

Se despertó con el disco de neil diamond todavía sonando en la radio y la laptop a su lado prendida.

-¡_Ya lo sé_!- era como si hubiera llegado a su mente por arte de magia solo tuvo que ver su silueta y escuchar su cantarina voz para saber que esa era la chica de sus sueños, pero eso no era todo el sabia todo, TODO de aquella chica hasta el mas mínimo detalle y era como si todos esas cosas lo enamoraron en solo un segundo

Eso era todo Noah Puckerman ya sabía cómo era la chica de sus sueños.

Así que abrió el documento de nombre:" la chica de mis sueños" y comenzó a escribir

**Su nombre es Rachel berry…**


	2. el sueño se hace realidad

**Tiene dos padres (hombres), es hija unica y los adora**

**Viste con chalecos de animales en invierno y vestidos de colores en verano**

**Tiene flequillo, a veces su cabello es liso otras no.**

**Canta y actúa de maravilla, su sueño es trabajar en Broadway **

**No es rencorosa pero si es frágil**

**No es de muchos amigos, su mejor amigo es gay **

**Es bajita pero tiene unas largas y esbeltas piernas**

**Es insegura de su cuerpo en especial de su preciosa nariz judía**

**No fuma, bebe o se droga, es el tipo de chica que te daría un sermón si te ve hacer una de esas cosas**

**No se acuesta con cualquiera, cree en el amor **

**Es muy inteligente y aplicada en la escuela**

**Cuando se enoja pone sus brazos en forma de jarra a cada lado de su cadera**

**Llora con las películas tristes (en especial las de la segunda guerra mundial y las de amor)**

**Es vegana, la simple idea de comer una comida animal le hace sentir nauseas**

**Canta con un cepillo en frente a su espejo cuando esta triste**

**Odia su risa, es contagiosa**

**Es engreída y egocéntrica con respecto a su talento pero con su cuerpo es una historia distinta**

**Es muy romántica, cree en eso de encontrar el amor de tu vida **

**Sus pechos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños **

**Siempre tiene que tener la razón, en todo**

**Nunca haría nada para dañar a otra persona**

**Su nombre es por el personaje de Rachel Greene de la serie friends**

Estuvo toda la tarde escribiendo sobre esta chica con la canción sweet caroline de fondo, era como si sus dedos se controlaran solos y el solo puede ser testigos de lo que estos escriben en la computadora, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar imaginarse a Rachel de cómo sería si ella fuera real.

El teléfono interrumpió su escritura y de mala gana el chico se puso de pie y fue a contestar

_-hola mama_ – dijo el chico al contestar el teléfono

_-¡hola! Hijo ¿Cómo estás?-_ la madre de puck estaba visitando a su tía en San Francisco y volvería en 2 semanas- tu tía Helen te manda saludos

Estuvieron un rato conversando ella le dijo que recordara sacar la basura todos los sábados en la mañana y que se calentara las comidas que le dejo en el refrigerador, mientras su madre hablaba y hablaba el chico solo quería volver a su habitación a escribir sobre la hermosa chica que había creado.

Cuando por fin la conversación había terminado Noah regreso a su habitación y siguió escribiendo cuando de repente escucho el timbre sonar

-_que pasa Evans ¿problemas en el paraíso?_- le pregunto el chico al ver a Sam al otro lado de la puerta _– luces fatal_-el rubio tenía unas grandes ojeras y expresión de tristeza en el rostro usualmente lucia asi después de una pelea con Penney, su novia.

_- me llamo inmaduro ¿¡puedes creerlo!? ¡yo, inmaduro!_- dijo entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sillón

- _de hecho, si puedo creerlo_- dijo sentándose al lado de Sam

-_siempre le regalo rosas y le _digo _que es hermosa y ella me trata de inmaduro_ - dijo molesto

_- amigo, tu idea de una cita perfecta es ir a color me mine* y cantar las canciones de Justin bieber en na'vi*_- su amigo le lanzo una mirada asesina

- _sabes no entiendo porque cada vez que tengo un problema vengo a ti si al final no me ayudas en nada_- dijo molesto

- _la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo, pero debe ser porque soy tu mejor amigo_- dijo sacando dos cervezas del refrigerador

_- no, definitivamente no es eso_- dijo recibiendo la cerveza_- probablemente es por la buena cerveza que hay en esta casa_-el rubio abrió la lata y comenzó a beber_- ¿y cómo va tu tarea de literatura?-_ dijo desviando la conversación. Noah al recordar la tarea se emociono y fue corriendo a su habitación al buscar su computadora.

_-toma, aquí esta_- dijo pasándole la laptop al rubio- todavía falta mucho pero es mejor que nada- Sam no le estaba prestando atención a Puck, simplemente leía lo que estaba enfrente de el_- tuve este raro sueño donde veía a una chica, y… era ella sin dudas era la chica de mis sueños así que me quite la vergüenza y empecé a escribir-._

-_no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de chicas_- dijo Sam sorprendido_- esto no se parece a nadie con quien hayas salido antes._

_-lo sé pero es porque, esta no es una chica con la que solo tendría sexo, como con las demás, sino que esta es la chica a la que me gustaría conocer y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella_.

_-¿Qué sea actriz de Broadway? ¡pero si odias los musicales!_

_- ya lo sé pero sería lindo y a buscarla después de cada función y darle un ramo de rosas_

_-¿desde cuándo tan romántico Puckerman?_- dijo sam

_-no lo sé es que cuando peso en ella me pongo así_- dijo Noam avergonzado

_-solo hay un problema con esta chica_- dijo evans dándole una palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo _a modo de compasión_- _ella no existe._

-_tienes razón_-dijo algo triste_- bueno será mejor que te vayas estoy cansado, quiero dormir_-dijo echando a su amigo.

_-¿y no vamos a ir de fiesta esta noche? Vamos solo un rato, aprovechemos que es viernes_- dijo sam tratando de convencer a su amigo.

_-no, te dicen que estoy cansado evans, me voy a la cama._

_-Pero…_

_-¡que te vayas!-_ dijo gritando. El comentario se Sam sobre la existencia de Rachel le había molestado a pesar de que el rubio tenia razón

Al día siguiente Puck se despertó con el sonido de su celular, era un mensaje de Jake, su hermanastro.

**Donde estas? El entrenamiento esta por empezar y sabes que Beiste te hará dar 30 vueltas por la cancha si llegas tarde!**

_-¡mierda!_- dijo noah al ver el mensaje, se puso los pantalones del día anterior, una camiseta blanca y un polero azul encima.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la casa recordó lo que su madre le dijo cuando hablaron por teléfono

-_maldita sea, la basura_- dijo sabiendo que no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo

_-tranquilo amor yo saco la basura_- se escucho una voz femenina venir de la cocina

_-ok, gracias_- dijo Puckerman _–un momento_-dijo al darse cuenta de lo ilógico de la situación, el estaba solo

_-ve que se te va a hacer más tarde_- dijo la chica de nuevo esta vez saliendo de la cocina en piyama y una taza de café en la mano, tenía el cabello castaño, era delgada y bajita, con ojos marrones y tenía una bella sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientes

Era ella, era Rachel, era la chica que veía en sus sueños, la chica de la cual no puede dejar de escribir, _diablos me estoy volviendo loco, _pensó mientras se quedo mirando a la chica sorprendido para luego salir corriendo al baño. Ya dentro de él tomo su celular que estaba en el pantalón y llamo a Sam

_-hey ¿Dónde estás? Beiste está hecha una fiera por qué no has llegado y dijo que si no aprecias en 30 minu…_- dijo Sam al contestar la llamada de su amigo

_-La veo_- dijo Noah interrumpiendo a su amigo con voz de preocupación y desconcierto

_- ¿Qué? ¿a quién ves?-_ dijo sin entender nada

_- a Rachel, está aquí, la puedo ver, ¡dios ya se me soltó un tornillo!_

_-¿donde estas?-_ pregunto Sam

_- en el baño_- dijo el chico del mohawk

_- ok tranquilo, solo fue una alucinación todo está bien_- dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo- _ahora baja y veras que no hay nadie_.

_-tienes razón_- dijo tranquilizándose_- lo hare, nos vemos en el entrenamiento, adiós_-dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, cuando ya llego al primer miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, asique soltó un suspiro

_-Sam tenía razón, fue una estúpida alucinación._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – dijo una voz cantarina que hizo a Puckerman saltar de la impresión, el chico no lo podía creer, de verdad se había vuelto loco

_-¡TU!-_ dijo alejándose de la chica lo más posible- ¿q-quien eres?- dijo sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Cómo que, quién soy?, soy Rachel tontito, tu novia._

* * *

**Hola se que tarde en subir esta cap. pero ya esta y espero que les guste, si es así dejen su reviews y si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia o algo también dejen uno, ;)**

**Color me mine: es al lugar al que Sam y Quinn van en el episodio silly love songs durante la segunda temporada**

**Na'vi: idioma de la película avatar, sam lo habla en el episodio duets.**

**bye**


End file.
